


Morning Wood

by purplpeanut



Series: Harry Potter soulmate Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, au where both the weasley twins are alive and didn't die yay!, just read it and find out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys sorry it's taken for long for the second part of the series. It's been hell at school and I'm writing this when I really shouldn't be. Chapters might come a bit slowly, but I'll try to wrap it up real quick for all you ravenous readers. As always, I don't own these characters, I just borrow em for my nefarious purposes. and kudos+comments+bookmarks+writing prompts/pairings always make me happy</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys sorry it's taken for long for the second part of the series. It's been hell at school and I'm writing this when I really shouldn't be. Chapters might come a bit slowly, but I'll try to wrap it up real quick for all you ravenous readers. As always, I don't own these characters, I just borrow em for my nefarious purposes. and kudos+comments+bookmarks+writing prompts/pairings always make me happy

It was their fourth year, the year they had been waiting for years. 

"Ready Fred?" 

"Ready George!" The twins said, as they threw the covers off of their bodies, and started looking for their soulmates inklings of their thoughts on themselves. It was nothing they hadn't see anyway, them being copies of each other. 

"It's too bad we don't have the same soulmate," George had said with a smirk and Fred had laughed. 

"Maybe I don't want to share my one with my brother." George had pouted. 

"What, you don't like me?" Fred cuffed him up side the head. "I never said that bro." 

"Wrist," Fred said pointing at George's arm where words in a rather fast script were written. "Shoulder," George said pointing to Fred's arm, where the words were sprawled a little more elegantly. The only thing was they were both talking about quidditch. 

"We've got to win the house cup this year," said George's. 

"Plan, gotta make a plan to win quidditch," said Fred's. the two looked at each other and laughed as they shrugged their clothes back on. 

"Well I guess that solves that doesn't it." And they headed off to lunch. 

Meanwhile Oliver Wood couldn't figure out what was going on. On both his thighs were two sets of handwriting, almost identical except for slight differences, where two different thoughts scrawled themselves. He sighed, and got trousers on and decided that he was going to have to visit Madame Pomfrey. It was as he was heading to the infirmary that the twins had spotted him. 

"Hey Wood, where you going?" they asked together. 

"I've gotta go to the infirmary guys." 

"What for?" asked Fred. 

"Are you hurt?" asked George. 

He shook his head. "There's somethings I've got to figure out. Trust me, I'm fine," he said, "go and have some lunch and remember to save some for me!" 

"Of course," the twins headed off to lunch, discussing what was going on with their friend. 

"What do you think's going on with Oli?" asked George. Fred shook his head. 

"I don't know, but if it was serious he would have told us right?" 

George nodded. "Yeah, let's go eat, and make sure to save some for him." the twins headed off to the kitchens. 

Meanwhile Oliver Wood had finally made it to Madame Pomfrey. 

"What's wrong?" she had asked him. He blushed and had looked down at the ground, scratching at the back of his neck. "Well my soulmark came in. Only, well- it's strange." 

"Strange?" The mediwitch asked, "How?" 

"well," he couldn't explain it. 

"Why don't you show me?" the medi witch asked, and as Oliver looked down embarrassed as she led him to another room she replied with a laugh, "It's nothing I haven't seen before." That made him blush red even more. And so in the privacy of the small room he shrugged off his trousers and sat on the bed as she looked at his soulmate marks twisting around his thighs. 

She smiled. "There's nothing wrong with you." 

"REally?" 

"Yes, you have a rare thing you do Mr. Wood." 

"What do you mean?" 

She smiled. "You have two soulmates." He looked at her with wide eyes. 

"What do you mean?" 

"exactly what I said. You have two soulmates, one thought wrapping around each thigh." 

"So why do I have two?" he asked, gulping. 

She shrugged. "Sometimes people with two soulmates need both, sometimes the person with two soulmates is the grounder for both of them, but since there's not much evidence on it, it's hard to say." 

He gulped. "One last question then." 

"of course." 

"Do the two know each other?" 

She nodded. "In rare cases they don't, but normally when one has two soulmates, they are either family or very close friends." 

"How-how do you know?" the medi witch smiled and rolled up both sleeves. there on her wrists were two different scrawls. "These two," she said motioning to her wrists, "were best friends, and I got blessed with two." She chuckled, "Besides two can fulfill you more than one." And then again, Oliver wood was blushing red all the way over his face, as he heaved his trousers back up and left. the medi witch stared after him chuckling. She knew clearly who his soulmates were and couldn't figure out how he had not caught on yet, for the twins would not be the most easiest of soulmates. 

Oliver stopped into a bathroom to shrug his trousers down again, and check what the words had said, because he had felt the heat when they had changed. On his left the first said, "I wonder if he's all right. Something was definitely wrong." He frowned and looked at the other leg, "if something was wrong, he would have said? Right?" Frowning he leaned back. Who the hell would he have gotten? 

***  
He met up with the two in the Gryffindor common room and was surprised that they had left him with a plate of piping hot food. "Is everything all right?" George had asked him with a rather odd look of concern across his face. He had nodded as he shoved food into his mouth. 

"Yeah, everything's fine." 

"You sure?" Fred asked. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." The twins didn't look reassured but settled with his answer anyway, as they talked about happy times. 

When they finally went to bed it was only then that Fred and George looked at their wrists. On Fred's it said, "How in the world would this happen to me?" 

And on George's it said, "Will they like me?" which confused him to no end. Who would like them? 

And so that night Fred and George discussed who they hoped was their other half. 

"I hope mine's a boy," George had piped up. 

"Course you do, You've been hoping it's been Oliver Wood ever since third year." 

"What-how did you-?" 

"I can read minds brother dearest." 

George crossed his arms. "Well then, what about you?" 

Fred shrugged. "That's just my little secret." 

"Hey!" 

In the other room, Oliver looked at his thighs. On one it said, "I hope it's a he, and he likes me," which made him blush a bit.  
On the other it said, "I hope it's him," which confused him to no end but he accepted it either way. As he looked at the thoughts shifting on his thighs he couldn't help but think who in the world would want him, and if he had two soulmates, would they be willing to share?


	2. One step closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long  
> I've had a rough few weeks and I'm a bit emotionally drained  
> Hope you guys like the next chapter.

The next day Oliver Wood decided that he was going to find his soulmates no matter what. Two soulmates, how hard could it be in a school full of people? Very hard he found out, substantially hard. There was something one should know about Oliver Wood, much like his last name suggested, he preferered wood, or those with cocks. Drawing from that conclusion, one could conclude that oliver Wood was in fact gay. He had known he was gay since he had found his eyes being attracted to his team captain at the time, Charlie Weasley, who was much more than just eye candy and had a wonderful personality to boot. Oh, he had wished to say that something had happened with him, but alas the little crush he had was kept under wraps. But ever since then, Oliver found that he had a type around men, those with ginger hair and more often than not belonged to the Weasley family. He had to say that Charlie was rather hot and buff, but then again Bill had also caught his attention, being the eldest of the two brothers. Percy was too foolish for his liking, and the twins? He had a love/hate relationship with the twins. On one hand they were the hottest bunch of men that he had ever laid eyes on. It might have been impossible to tell the two apart for some people, but somehow he had just automatically known which one was which. Now the love/hate relationship was the fact that Oliver had not a crush on one of the twins, but on both and also the fact of the matter that they were his best friends and he wasn't going to betray one or the other unknowingly. So he kept his crush to himself, and told himself that he was quite enough happy with both of their friendships, and that was good enough for him. 

Today was one of the rare days of freedom he actually had to himself, when he wasn't swamped down with homework or quidditch, in the latter sense he didn't mind too much, that he went up to his room in the commons and pulled out the clothes that he liked to relax in, muggle clothes. Being him, he was quite fond of guy's short running shorts, so he pulled a pair of those on, a t-shirt, and after much deliberation a pair of flip flops, and grabbed his books and headed down to the main common room. If he had been smart, or quite possibly even careful, he would have noticed the shorts he was wearing revealed his two soul marks but as it were, he wasn't both. When he got down to the common room, there were George and Fred, sitting on the couches waiting for him. 

"We were worried about you," George chirped, "You were acting different yesterday." 

"What are you hiding?" Fred asked in a joking manner. And that was when the twin's eyes fell onto the scrawled words on both of Oliver Wood's thighs. 

"My my Oliver, have you got your soul mark already?" Fred tutted, "And couldn't even tell your best friends now could you?" 

George however, was intrigued. "Hey hang on a moment, Oli, how come your mark isn't in just one place. How come it's spread out on both of your thighs?" Oliver blushed, but the twins had already moved in for a closer look. 

"woah, that's strange," Fred remarked with an overwhelming sense of deja vu. "They truly are spread out, nice eye George. But what does that mean?" he contemplated. 

"Do you have two soul marks Oliver?" George asked quietly. Oliver swallowed. 

"If you have two soul marks than you must have two soulmates!" Fred exclaimed. "Do you know who they are?" 

And just like that the words on both of the twins changed, and they quick looked at them to see what it had to say. All they could do is look at the words and back to Oliver again, and flush a solid red color. 

On George, "Oh my god, oh my god, they found out, how could they have found out, I shouldn't have worn these stupid shorts-"   
And on Fred, "Shit shit, get this red to go away Oliver, you cannot have a crush on these two, especially when they couldn't possibly be your soulmates-" 

"You have a crush on us?" George asked incredulously. Oliver nodded, still blushing completely crimson as it slowly dawned on him. How did they know? Unless-  
He looked over and read their words. and all of a sudden things fit together, like puzzle pieces being matched together. 

"You're my soulmates!" he breathed, trembling. Oliver Wood couldn't believe it. The two men whom he had had a crush on for two years were his soulmates? The Weasley twins? 

George looked at Fred, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked his twin. Fred nodded. 

"Of course I am Georgie. But are you alright with sharing?" George looked at his brother and then back at Oliver Wood, the man he had had a crush on for over two years. He nodded his head at his brother. 

"Yeah, as long as you give me something to work with." The Weasley twins struck a deal, shaking hands and all, before looking back at a very blushing, very hot Oliver Wood who had dropped all of his papers, and was staring a bit fearfully at the twins who looked at him with open lust in their eyes. 

"whatever should we do with you Wood?" Fred asked, whispering into his ear as a little sigh creeped out of him, and he shivered. Fred, noting his reaction, for future reference, nibbled on his ear, leaving Oliver to let out a quiet moan, that went straight down to all of their groins. 

"Should we tie you up and ravish you?" asked George, having somehow already torn off Oliver's shirt, and was planting kisses up his chest, "Or should we simply ravish you now?" 

"Ravish me...I want," Oliver breathed. The twins looked at each other and decided they couldn't wait long enough to finish the foreplay or the teasing. They had to do something now. 

"Bed or sofa Oli, choose," George said rather harshly in his ear, as he licked a stripe within it. Oliver nearly shuddered. "Bed...," he whimpered, and the twins obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry guys for teasing ya. The next chapter will have all the sexy smutty times, as well as the wrap up for this pair. If you have any pairings that you want for whatever reason, please let me know below. As well as if you have any prompts that you would have me write for any stories that you might want, you need simply ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred picked him up and threw him onto the bed. As Oliver hit the soft fabric he couldn't help but sigh. He had not one but two lovers who were going to be doing a bit of ravishing with him tonight. And he couldn't stand the waiting. 

"Oh mmm Georgie come over here and look at his gorgeous cock," Fred hummed as he opened Oliver's legs. George came over and had a look. 

"Oh look at him twitch, I think he likes the attention Freddie," George hummed as he went back up towards Oliver's head. 

"Now give me a kiss," he commanded, cock out. And Oliver being the lil' cocksucker that he is, wrapped round it. 

"Ohhhhmmmm yeah, just like that Oli," George hummed out, humming and haaing. Oliver wrapped one hand round the base of his cock, the other playing with his balls as his tongue licked up and down the long shaft. 

"no no no come on Georgie! We don't want him forgetting about back here," murmured Fred as he slicked up his fingers with the lube. Thrusting them in, only to hear Oliver moan was exciting enough as it is. "Oh so you like a lil' burn is that it? Well what about this?" he asked, as he slapped his ass. 

"ahhhh mmmmmh," Oliver panted. George moaned. "Oh god m'close, Freddie." 

"Hang on George," Fred murmured, and with another smack of Oliver's plump bottom, slid right in. George slid his cock outta Oliver's mouth. 

"Turn him Fred. ON his back." 

Fred turned him, with him stick on his cock, and Oliver moaned ever so loudly. 

"He's a keeper." 

"Really is." 

"Think he's into any...kinks?" 

"Yeah with a last name like Wood? C'mon you gotta be." 

With another smack and a tweak of his nipples, Oliver Wood came, Fred and George coming soon after him. 

"I don't think that was enough," Oliver said, after he caught his breath back. "Whaddaya say to another round?" 

"Whaddaya say?" the twins asked looking at each other with wicked grins. 

"We could never say no to our soulmate," they replied together in unison, as they wrapped round him and pulled him down into the bedsheets. 

'I'm glad it happened this way,' thought Oliver Wood, 'for I am a very lucky man indeed.' 

THE END.


End file.
